mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Buster Club
Akriti is taking time off from mafia as of end of 2011. | image = File:MBC-fighting-aliens-in-Singletown-monster-buster-club-18272203-1264-299.jpg | imagewidth = 350px | caption = | host = Akriti | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 18 Players (Large) | startdate = January 30, 2012 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = #players # Prof. Templeton # MiKi # EDM # plasmid # mewminator # Auramyna # Nana7 # Marquessa # Slick # darth nox # Shadow7 # GMaster479 # FatTony # Phaze # DarthMask # Vineetrika # tolecnal # smoth333 | first = Marquessa, FatTony | last = MiKi, Nana7, Slick, DarthMask, Smoth333 | mvp = Phaze | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Akriti based on Monster Buster Club cartoon It began on January 30, 2012 and ended in a Goodie win in N5 (February 13, 2012). Game Mechanics Rules 1. If the target of your spy dies the same night, you won't get the result of your spy. 2. Jeremy doesn't die in place of cathy. 3. OOA - RID kill > redirect > block > save > kill > spy 4. Everything except vote manip, and RID kill can be redirected and blocked. 5. What will night/day post show/not show ? RID kill - only successful is shown Save - only successful is shown Spy - never shown Block - who was blocked by whom (role) NK - successful Vote manip - never Messages sent by cathy or Mr. Smith - no Simple kill - only successful Action of bodyguard - never redirect - never 6. On any day, tie means both the players will flip coins for their life. 7. Kills are not blocking. 8. Indy > baddie > goodie 9. Role copier sends me the action along with RID, so that his/her action may occur in the same night. 10. Cathy needs to tell me the person who she thinks is Mr. Smith, if her guess is correct then the msg will be sent, and Mr. Smith can reply to it. But if Cathy's guess is wrong, her only chance of messaging will be lost. plz, no outing is allowed. Hinting to a small extent is allowed. Role Description Monster Buster Club, goodies: Wincon Last standing # Cathy Smith - killing role, and send a message to her grandfather once in the whole game # Chris (Chirstopher) - Role copier - copies the role for one night/day but needs RID # Sam (Samantha) - Redirector - May choose the target of another player's action # Danny (Daniel) - Trapper - traps a person for the day as well as night, act as a trap + save # Mr. Hugo Smith - Jammer - Selects a player and disrupts/jams BTSC communications for that player, and can reply to cathy's message # John - If Chris dies, he inherits all his powers # Jeremy Flablotnick - Bodyguard - Saves cathy, or Cathy cannot die until Jeremy is alive # Elton Smith - Role spy # Mr. Fusster - Save - May protect a role from attack during the night and appears as random goodie when spied by baddie and as random baddie when spied by a goodie # Principal Rollins - Vote change - changes the true target of someone else's vote Alien enemies: Wincon Last standing, BTSC + Night kill # Addison Single - Inherits the ability of the first baddie to die + Blocks one person per night # Herptilius - Receiver – Periodically receives a message from the host that discloses the identity of random roles # Proskar - Vote manip - self - from x0, x1 and x2 # (former) King Petalia the 13th - Redirect - redirects a person's action to another person, not the same person twice in a row The three octovores: Wincon Last standing, BTSC # Grandpa Octovore - Mirror – Chooses a player and ‘Reflects’ that player’s role ability on them, not the same person twice in a row , unblockable # Jenny - Kill - May choose someone to kill during the night, target can be saved or kill blocked # Grandma Octovore - Vote manip - self - from x0, x1 and x2 + block one person per night OR spy actions of a person per night # Mark - Dice roll - 1,3 = RID kill; 2,4 = role spy; 5,6 = block Host's Summary Winning Faction 2. Miki - Fusster 3. EDM - Rollins - Killed N4 by baddies 4. plasmid - Cathy - Killed N2 by Cathy 7. Nana7 - Danny 9. Slickster - Elton 13. Fat Tony - Jeremy - Killed N1 by Jenny 15. DarthMask - Chris 16. Vineetrika - Sam - Killed N3 by Jenny 17. tolecnal - John - Killed N2 by baddies 18. smoth333 - Mr. Smith MVP : Phaze Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster 1. Prof. T - King Petalia - Killed N2 by Jenny 2. Miki - Fusster 3. EDM - Rollins - Killed N4 by baddies 4. plasmid - Cathy - Killed N2 by Cathy 5. mew - Jenny - Killed N3 by baddies 6. Aura - Addison Single - Lynched D4 7. Nana7 - Danny 8. Marquessa - Grandma Octovore - Killed N1 by baddies 9. Slickster - Elton 10. Nox - Grandpa Octovore - Evacuated D3 11. Shadow7 - Proskar - Lynched D1 12. GMaster479 - Mark - Lynched D2 13. Fat Tony - Jeremy - Killed N1 by Jenny 14. Phaze - Herpitilius - Killed himself N5 15. DarthMask - Chris 16. Vineetrika - Sam - Killed N3 by Jenny 17. tolecnal - John - Killed N2 by baddies 18. smoth333 - Mr. Smith Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 7